Oops
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: COMPLETE: The Hinata gang goes to Las Vegas! What awaits them the next day? Demon!Granny Hina, Drunk!Naru, and plenty of innuendo! Pairings: Keisumi, Kanaru, Kenruka, OCTsuruko, Setsune, and Shitani! R&R!
1. Naru and Kanako Face the Sunlight

****

~Oops~

DISCLAIMER: Myuuuu!

A/N: Something I wrote in a minute or two. I was bored.

***

A pounding headache greeted Naru Narusegawa-Urashima from sleep, the auburn haired beauty wincing as her consciousness was slowly restored. She felt soft sheets over her body, and a warm (though slightly too-firm) pillow under her neck. Her headache seeming to increase in pain by a magnitude of ten, Narusegawa dared to open her eyes.

"_Ugh_..." The light was pouring into the hotel room, causing Naru to shut her eyes tightly once again. She took several deep breaths, before opening her eyes again. And shut them again, the light still too painful.

"Damn..." she moaned, cupping a hand over her face as an impromptu sun visor. Adequately protected, she unsheathed her eyes once more.

"... Huh?" Naru looked at the cut-and-paste dresser nearby, blinking. This wasn't the hotel room she and her husband had called their own yesterday in Las Vegas, the United States of America. The alarm clock was of a different design than the one she'd brought with her from Japan and-

Naru blinked again, squinting. Her arm was stretched out, and, where her wedding ring usually sat on her right hand, was a different ring than the one she remembered. It was black, with a sinister-looking diamond cut on top. 

Not bothering to wonder about how a diamond could look sinister, Naru turned her head to the alarm clock again. It was 6:34 in the morning. Naru groaned, and thought about going back to sleep (and ignoring her horrifyingly bad headache), when she noticed an additional item on the bedside table. She squinted at it.

It was a picture frame. With a picture in it. Of herself, holding a bouquet, looking rather red-nosed and happy, with Kanako holding her, and kissing her cheek. Naru blinked once more, and began a thought process.

She's in a strange hotel room. She's wearing an unfamiliar wedding band. There's a picture of herself and Kanako that looks suspciously like a wedding picture. 

"Mmmmm..."

And now, someone who is NOT Keitaro just wrapped their warm arm around her breasts. Naru took a deep breath.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

***

A/N: Now, I WILL update this, but writer's block has got me down as of late, so don't hold your breath. Seriously, don't: Last time I said that I nearly got sued because someone's stupid kid DID try to hold his breath until I updated...

Of course, I'm kidding...

R&R!


	2. Mutsumi and Keitaro Reminisce

**~Oops~**

Disclaimer: Myuuuuu!

Mutsumi Otothime awoke to a loud scream. The shapely brunette lazily opened her eyes, to thw sight of Keitaro Urashima sitting up in their bed, naked (_Mutsumi, ara, later…)_, and completely freaked out.

"WHA?! WHY ARE YOU-HOW'D I-WHAT'S-!" Mutsumi smiled innocently, and stretched her pale arms, some of her covers slipping away. Keitaro's eyes grew a bit wider.

"Ara… Kei-kun, that was wonderful… Can we try that one pose again where-"

"Mutsumi, no! What's going on?! WHY AM I HERE?!"

"Ara… I suppose that's because your mommy and daddy fell in love, got married and-"

  
"MUTSUMI!"

"Ara, all right! I'm sorry, Kei-kun." Keitaro took a deep breath, and closed his eyes tightly. He took another deep breath, before opening them again and looking at Mutsumi seriously.

"All right, I'm calm, I'm calm… But Naru's gonna KILL me!"

"Well… She might not."

"Mutsumi, what in HELL could make you come to THAT conclusion?!"

"Well…"

~*~

"Mmmmm… Kanako…"

"Oh Naru…"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Naru and Kanako looked up and forwarded their gaze to Keitaro. The young man's eyes were twice his usual size.

  
"Um… Eh heh… Hello, my husband…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Gee Nee-chan, I thought you were dense, but this takes the cake," Kanako noted darkly, pulling Naru closer to her bosom. "We're making out."

"I CAN SEE THAT! _WHY_ ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT?!"

"Hee hee… Kanako-chan's my honey-bun, Keitawo!" Naru giggled babyishly, clinging to Kanako even… Tighter. Keitaro shook his head free of the hormones for a second, continuing his tirade.

"YOU GOT HER DRUNK!"

"She wanted to be drunk. I just… sort of… Helped it along. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time we've _enjoyed_ each other's company, if you catch my drift. Now, if you'll excuse us?" Kanako replied, smiling devilishly. Keitaro's eyes bugged out as they resumed their make-out session, Kanako waving him away.

"… Gack… Rrrghh…" Keitaro didn't know what to do, so he stiffly turned and walked away.

~*~

"Oh… yeah… That," Keitaro murmured, looking down at the covers. Mutsumi smiling encouragingly, and took his hand.

"Kei-kun, don't fret. You're all right, this will turn out fine."

"What will turn out? What will-" Keitaro abruptly stopped. He had noticed the _ring_ on Mutsumi's finger.

"Um… Please, tell me that's an Elven ring of power."

"Ara… Sorry, Kei-kun, that would be a lie." Mutsumi sighed deeply.

~*~

"Kei-kun?" Keitaro Urashima swung his head clumsily up from his sixth beer at the bar. Mutsumi Otohime (or two of her, he wasn't completely sure) stood before him, looking concerned.

"Oh, hi Mutshumi, whash up? (hic)"  
  


"Ara… Are you all right? You're drunk, Kei-kun, and you feel sad."

"Oh, I'm fine. (hic) Jush fine… My wife is in the clushes of my sishter, and they're happy. Cheating bitshes! (hic)"

"Kei-kun," Mutsumi sighed, taking the disheveled Keitaro into her arms. "Drowning your sadness in beer won't help. You know that."

"… I shuppose," Keitaro slurred, closing his eyes in a pained expression. "Argh… Why?! I thought we were happy?! WHY?!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kei-kun, just let it out," Mutsumi whispered, patting Keitaro's back as the former ronin began to cry into her sweater. Keitaro sniffled pathetically, rubbing his eyes into her ample bosom.

"Mutsumi, you're a real friend," Keitaro whimpered, suddenly somewhat sober. "A true friend. You've always been there for me, always…"

"Yes, Kei-kun, I have," Mutsumi confirmed, rubbing Keitaro's shoulders. She was glad he was at least somewhat out of his daze, and decided to encourage him further.

"And I've treated you like dirt. You, and Shinobu, and Kitsune, and everyone else at the Hinata," Keitaro began crying again. "I'm such a jerk! So many other women, who weren't afraid to show me love, and I end up with the psycho-bitch who's having an affair with my sister! ARGHHHHHH!!!"

"Kei-kun, what's done is done, all right? Kei-kun, you have to try to move on," consoled Mutsumi. Keitaro blinked awkwardly, before looking up into Mutsumi's concerned face.

"You're right… Move on…"

"Yes, Kei-kun, move on," Mutsumi emphasized. "There are… Other girls out there. You'll be free to look for someone you really love, and not bound by a promise, and I'll be happy for you when you meet someone you love completely.

"Yeah… Yeah, that sounds great," Keitaro murmured, taking Mutsumi's hands in his own and squeezing affectionately. Mutsumi blinked.

"Ara… Kei-kun? Do I have something in my eye? I mean, you're looking so… Oh my… Ara…"

~*~

"So… We're married."

"Ara… Yes," Mutsumi said, looking downcast. Keitaro looked at her more intently.

"Was that my idea, or yours?"  
  


"Ara… Well, Talon-kun and Kitsune-chan were all for it, and Kanako and Naru were off to get married too-"

"Wha-They're married? But, what about Naru and-"

"They have a '30 Minute Divorce Court', next to the '30 Minute Wedding Chapel', Kei-kun. It's very convenient."

"I can imagine… So, after Naru and Kanako got married, so did… We?"

"Ara, it wasn't that simple… You see, Granny Hina showed up."

"Huh?!"

~*~

The Thirty-Minute Wedding Chapel was a tidier affair than most other Las Vegas quick-marriage establishments. It was run by a kindly-old couple that had been married themselves here, and had stayed together for about fifty years. So, I suppose there are exceptions to everything.

In any event, Kanako and Naru had gone to the "Drive Through" Chapel nearby, so the remaining members of the Hinata crew were attending Keitaro and Mutsumi's wedding.

"You know, I always wondered why there wasn't a quick-divorce service in Vegas before," Sarah said, looking thoughtful. "It'd make you rich!"

"I suppose," said Shinobu, mortally subdued. She had managed to cope with Keitaro's marriage to Naru… To a point. But, now that she was losing him again…

"Shinobu, there's no shame in being angry," intoned a voice quietly next to her ear. Shinobu jumped, and glared at the speaker.

  
" Why do you _always_ have to sneak up on me?" Andrew J. Talon, weretiger, American, and spirit guardian of the Hinata Sou and it's residents (thanks to a rather complicated curse), smiled at Shinobu warmly, his whiskers up.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a tiger if people could hear me, could I?"

"Talon… I, I've had so many chances, and…"

"Shinobu, look: How do you think _I_ feel?" Shinobu blinked, and Talon sighed. 

"I've… Had feelings for Mutsumi for a _long_ time… And now, even though I'm happy for Keitaro… I can't help thinking-"

"What might have been?"

"Exactly… So, shall we be there for eachother?" Shinobu smiled, taking Talon's paw.

"I think I can do that…"

"Ewww… Enough mush already! Let's go!" Sarah griped, turning and walking into the chapel's main room. Talon and Shinobu shrugged, before turning and joining the others.

"Man, Naru going gay is something I never _thought_ I'd see!" Hirai grumped in a podium.

"But you've fantasized about it, right?" Kitsune teased. 

"Not in _real life!"_

"Ahem? Shall we begin?" Intoned the minister. Keitaro stood at his spot, Shirai reluctantly filling the position of best man, as the music started. Mutsumi came down the aisle, smiling and blushing, while Haruka played the father of the bride. Mutsumi had just reached the podium, and taken Keitaro's hands, when-

**WA-BOOM! **

"STOP! RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Granny Hina, floating in the destroyed doorway. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"If you have children, um… An evil demon will be born of your union and will take over the world!" Hina pointed at Mutsumi and Keitaro. Hina looked intently at the male part of the yet-to-be-official union.

"If you marry Naru, however, you'll produce a child who will save the world form evil and darkness and watermelon shortages! So, go make up with the cockroach! Hup to it!"

"Um… I don't think so," Keitaro said quietly. Hina's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?! I'M your Granny! Do as your Granny commands!"

"If that's so, mind explaining… _This!_" Suu cried, pulling out… A salami!

"_GASP!"_ went everyone. Hina looked confused.

"And this… Is supposed to prove… What, exactly?" Suu rummaged about in a backpack she had, before finally revealing… A driver's license!

"_GASP!"_ Went everyone again. Then everyone blinked at the rather lame gag they'd participated in.

"_SEE?!_ Driver's license say **you** demon! That **you** **want** evil union to be born of Naru-Naru and Keitaro's tender loins!" A group sweatdrop was rightly in order.

"How-How'd you get that?"

"Grandma Hina, you shouldn't have kept your extra license when your old one was taken away," Haruka (as usual) deadpanned.

"What are you talking about? I drive just fine!" Hina responded with a huff. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"What about that busload of nuns?"

"THEY DIDN'T SIGNAL! I HAD THE RIGHT OF WAY!"

"Um, as interesting as I find this conversation, maybe we should get to the ceremony?" Talon suggested. Hina snarled, her appearance becoming fearsome and demonic.

"**_YOU!!! _**It's all _your_ fault!" The weretiger was taken aback.

"Huh?"

~*~

"What?!" Asked Keitaro, his eyes widening again. Mutsumi shrugged, and took a deep, _deep_ breath.

"Five hundred years ago, the son of the Shogun Lord Urashima, your ancestor, and the lord's blacksmith, a young maiden, were in love. But, Urashima's son was betrothed to the daughter of the shogun lord Narusegawa. So, the blacksmith and Urashima met in secret, even after he was married.

        "One night, as Urashima's son and the blacksmith were together, the shogun's daughter saw them, and grew jealous. She went to a sword the blacksmith was making, and, calling on the forces of darkness and evil, asked for the blade to possess the first person that picked it up again, and destroy them. Thinking it would be the blacksmith who would be destroyed, she went home. She didn't realize that Urashima's son picked it up instead, and the blade drove him mad. He murdered his father, and led his entire household into war to destroy Narusegawa's family. The blacksmith and the shogun's daughter tried valiantly to bring Urashima back to his senses on the battlefield, but the demon was too strong. Urashima killed his wife, and prepared to kill the one he loved. But, his soul fought back, and finally managed, instead of killing the blacksmith maiden, to kill himself.

        "Before he died, Urashima's son warned his love that the demon was still alive, and that would continue through his and the Narusegawa bloodlines. If ever their descendents were to be married, they would produce the demon in human form as their child, and would start the madness all over again.

        "The blacksmith was heartbroken, and was chased from the Hinata by the survivors of the Urashima family, feeling that it was her fault that their lords went mad. Wandering, she came upon a wounded tiger demon in the woods, and nursed it back to health as best she could. When he was fully healed, the spirit offered to pay back the blacksmith for her kindness. She told him about the demon and asked if he could try to prevent her love's prophecy from coming true.

        "'I alone do not have the strength to stop it, powerful I may be,' said the demon, and the maiden was saddened. 'But,' he continued, 'I know of a priest who may be able to help us. On the condition you become my wife, for such beauty and kindness I have never known.' The blacksmith agreed, and so they went to this priest. He caused the essence of the tiger demon to go out and take refuge in a shrine near the Hinata, to take possession of a person who was good, compassionate, and somewhat clueless when they came upon it. The full power of the priest and the demon, not to mention the goodness of the maiden, would be brought upon them, and they would be able to protect the Hinata from the demon resurfacing…"

"And… Was there this big, uber-huge battle?"  
  


"Ara, yes. Motoko and Talon fought Granny Hina furiously. I got it all on tape!"

"On tape?!"

"Well, Seta wanted to videotape the wedding, you see. The battle was just extra. Do you mind if he puts it on Pay-Per-Veiw?"

~*~


	3. Breakfast at Haruka's

****

~Oops~

By Andrew J. Talon

****

Disclaimer: Myuuuuu!

Pairings: Keitaro x Mutsumi, Kanako x Naru. Other couplings will be revealed this chapter, but I don't feel like telling you what they are just now. ~__^

~*~

"Still… I don't get it. What does Granny Hina have to do with the demon's prophecy?" Keitaro asked, now clothed in a simple bathrobe. Mutsumi was also dressed, and now sat atop their bed, cross-legged.

"Granny Hina was, in fact, the demon," Mutsumi replied. "Ara, she told us all about herself, as I suppose she'd been holding it all in for a very, _very _long time. Granny Hina, came across the Hinata Demon Blade shortly after you were born, and the demon that the shogun's daughter had planted all those centuries ago possessed her. The demon, because of how it was sealed into the sword, could only possess another person of the union between a Narusegawa and an Urashima. Since Granny Hina was too old to bear children, the demon had to come up with another plan." Keitaro's blood went cold.

"… Us. Naru, and myself. She knew what families we were from, so… She had us make that promise?" Mutsumi shook her head. 

"No… _We_ did that."

"Huh?! We?"  


"Well, Naru, you, and me, we all made the promise together," Mutsumi replied, smiling. "Granny Hina, however, made it so you'd only remember Naru's side. And, as a further ploy… Ara, Kei-kun, did I ever tell you that I showed my first signs of anemia when I went back to Okinawa after our first meeting?"

"Um… Now that you mention it… No, you didn't." Mutsumi sweat dropped.

"Ara… Sorry, Keitaro. Anyway, that's what happened."

"And the demon caused it?"

"Ara, yes," Mutsumi said, smiling broadly. "And, since she was defeated, I'm now cured!"

"Wow! That's great!" Keitaro said, enthusiastically. Mutsumi nodded, and stood up from the bed, before tripping over the sheets and landing on the floor with a _thud._

"Ara… It doesn't appear to have helped my balance any, though," Mutsumi muttered through the carpet. Keitaro couldn't help but chuckle at that. His new wife was still her lovable self… And, he couldn't see any reason he'd want to divorce her. But, something nagged at him from the back of his head.

"Mutsumi? … Um, how did Talon, Tsuruko, and Motoko defeat Granny Hina?"

"Ara," said Mutsumi after picking herself up off the floor, "As you know, Talon-kun was given all the powers of the tiger demon, and so was even more dangerous when given this task. Tsuryko-chan and Motoko-chan have mastered the Evil-Scourging Wind attack, of course." Mutsumi smiled in a slightly-less-than-innocent way.

"They killed her while she was blathering on about her plan to kill us and take over the world."

"Hee hee… Just like what we always scream at the hero to do in an anime!" Keitaro grinned. Mutsumi nodded.

"Yes, and she blew up in a very interesting way, too…"

"Just out of curiosity, Mutsumi… Did anyone else get married last night?"

"…"

~*~

The Hinata crew had actually taken up residence in an executive hotel suite, where all the rooms were connected to a kitchen and a living room. And, it was to the kitchen (at the dinner table) that the first of the Hinata residents to awake had come. 

First up was Haruka, who had already set the coffee pot percolating. She was dressed in a black night robe, and wore a rather haggard expression on her face.

"Haruka?" Whispered someone from the doorway. She turned slowly, and groaned. Kentaro Sakata stood there, gazing upon Haruka with a face caught between hangover pain and afterglow inspired contentment.

"Oh God…" 

"Kentaro will do," the blond playboy joked, "Or, your husband." Haruka buried her face in her hands.

"Why'd I marry you? I couldn't have been _that_ drunk! Just because Mutsumi and Keitaro did, and there was so much confusion after? I would have as soon as married the turtle, or Sarah, or…" Kentaro sighed, walked over to his (now) reluctant bride, and took her in his arms. Haruka weakly tried to get away, but Kentaro held firm.

"Look… I'm sorry, if I've made you upset… See, um, I've… Had a crush on you for a while, and when I saw you, seeing Kitsune and Seta, well…" Haruka shuddered. It was bad enough her husband had been cheating on her with that fox: It had only become worse when she'd seen the handcuffs, whips, whipped cream, strawberries, and the stuffed ferret…

"It's more my fault than yours," Haruka sighed. "I'm older… I should have taken responsibility."

"Hey, we're _both_ adults," corrected Kentaro, holding Haruka's eyes up to his by her chin. "And… I've learned a lot, working under you. If you don't want to get divorced, right away… I could try to be a good husband." Haruka raised an eyebrow.

She could sense no lie in his voice, ki sense, or face… And his eyes were true. Haruka began to tremble.

"Haruka? Please… Please, _let_ me love you," he murmured, holding her close. "I know it hurts… I know that you've been betrayed by Seta twice now, in your life… I know…"

"…" Haruka felt like denying it, but she knew better. Kentaro had become a lot wiser since she'd taken him on. And a lot more understanding, knowledgeable… Maybe even handsome, without his ego flashing all over the place…

Could she…?

"Good morning…!" Haruka and Kentaro separated, looking at the door, where Seta and Kitsune now stood, blinking at the other couple. The other two blinked back.

"Um… Haruka…" Haruka sighed deeply, before turning and beginning to talk to Seta in a calm, even voice.

"Seta… This is the second time you've left me. First, it was for adventure: Now, it's for her," Haruka indicated Kitsune, who fidgeted.

"We divorced. You told me when this started, you told me your reasons." Haruka smiled sadly.

"But the truth is… We began our relationship when Granny Hina encouraged us. Who's to say that that demon didn't influence us too?" Haruka took a deep breath.

"So… I'm not angry. Because, well… Kentaro here isn't as much of a twit as he used to be." Kentaro fidgeted slightly, smiling at Seta out of nerves. He had seen how good Seta was in the play and he _definitely_ didn't mean his acting.

"So… It can never be like it was… But, we can at least have a civil breakfast… Right?" Haruka asked. Seta and Kitsune nodded, still anxious. Haruka, when angered, was _definitely_ not a pretty sight. So, Kentaro and Haruka (the only ones who had experience with cooking) started up breakfast, while Seta and Kitsune sat at the table. A few minutes passed in silence, before Motoko entered, followed by Suu and Sarah.

"Good morning," Motoko said, raising an eyebrow at the two couples. Haruka gave her a look that clearly said _no killing_. The samurai warrior shrugged, and sat at the table, with Suu coming to the seat next to her, giggling insanely. Sarah sitting between Kitsune and Seta.

"So… Daddy? Is Kitsune my new mommy now?" Kitsune blushed, and felt embarrassed. She'd been a good older sister to Sarah, that she knew… But to be a mother…?

"Well… I suppose," Seta allowed, smiling fondly. Sarah smiled, and leaned her head on Kitsune's side. This caused the foxy lady to start, as she looked down at her.

"I've… Had to stop myself, calling you Mommy, a few times," the younger blonde confessed. She smiled up at Kitsune. "Is… Is it okay, if I call you that now?"

"… Um… Well, one step at a time, kiddo," Kitsune allowed, all smiles with Seta. Motoko, abruptly, stood up in her chair and drew her sword, snarling.

"_Andrew Joshua Talon! What have you done, demon?_" All turned, to see a smiling Talon, holding a smiling Tsuruko in his arms. The tiger demon gave his new bride a kiss on the mouth , carried her over to the table, and plopped her down in a seat, before taking one himself. All this occurred before he, at last, spoke.

"Motoko, I just married the most wonderful woman on the planet… And one of the few who wouldn't try to kill me on sight, run away or just faint," the were tiger said with a _very_ wide grin, which Tsuruko returned.

"Sister, dear, Talon is a most agreeable person, once you get to know him," the samurai mistress replied. The two made gaga eyes at each other, while Motoko pounded her head against the table in frustration.

"This… This _cannot_ get worse. I'm the sister-in-law to an annoying, clueless, half-witted American demon!"

"Half-demon," Tsuruko and Talon corrected at the same time, then giggled at saying the same thing at the exact same time. 

"_Whatever!"_ Motoko screeched, while Suu patted her back in an attempt to be comforting. Talon and Tsuruko locked eyes again, and adopted simultaneous dreamy looks.

"Yes, I particularly liked the demon-half last night."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm the _only_ one with a demon half…"

Motoko thrust her fingers into her ears and screamed.

"_La, la, la, not listening!"_

The couple with the second-most most intrigue of the group, the new Mr. And Mrs. Urashima, arrived, holding hands and smiling. Motoko saw this and only sang louder, while Talon clapped, Tsuruko greeted them with a warm smile, and everyone else gave them a "Good morning!"

"So… The spaz and the ditz got together."

Well, everyone but Sarah, of course. Keitaro, since facing down a full-demon last night (albeit rather drunk, but that's not the point), felt no fear when he smirked at the blonde wildcat.

"Yep, we did." Mutsumi smiled innocently nearby.

"Ara, Sarah, we can share with you what we did last night, and then maybe your father and Kitsune can share, and talk this all out, before-"

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?! Spongebob Squarepants! _I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Sarah cried, shoving her fingers in her ears and continuing her song, as Mutsumi, Seta, Kitsune and Keitaro all exchanged grins.

"Hey… Where's Shinobu?" Asked Seta abruptly, over his daughter and Motoko. Keitaro shrugged, while Motoko paused long enough to say, "She told me she'd be staying with an American girlfriend of hers."

"Suu already check address! Legit girl! I wonder if they got up to-" Suu's musing was cut short by Motoko starting up her song again. Keitaro wanted to know where Kanako and Naru were, but somehow, he wondered if he'd like the answer.

"Myuuu! Myuu! Myuuu!" Tama-chan, the adorable little flying reptile, flew into the kitchen, carrying two envelopes. She dropped them into Keitaro's surprised hands, and landed atop his head. Keitaro blinked curiously.

"Who are they from, Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked, curiously. Keitaro sorted them out.

"One's from Kanako and Naru… The other's from… _Shirai and Haitani?!"_

Everyone's interest was now peaked. Motoko and Sarah stopped their singing, while Haruka and Kentaro turned back from the oven. Even Talon and Tsuruko ceased their tête-à-tête to pay attention. Mutsumi nudged her husband with a gentle smile.

"Can you read them to us, Keitaro?" The former three-year ronin looked about at his family and friends, and, opening the first letter, began to read.

"_Dear Everyone…_"

~*~

****

Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger! The final chapter (if you want it to be) is up next!

R&R!

****

(If you didn't like the off-the-wall pairings I came up with, that's all right. You don't have to. 

Still, I'm betting everyone's glad that I didn't put my OC with Shinobu. I knew that was what you were thinking! Ha! Thank God for my randomness gene!

(And NO, I do not harbor lustful feelings for Tsuruko. I just don't think she gets enough attention from fan writers.)


	4. Letters to the Catalyst

****

~Oops~

By Andrew J. Talon

****

Disclaimer: Myuuuuu!

Pairings: Keitaro x Mutsumi, Kanako x Naru, Kentaro x Haruka, Kitsune x Seta.

(Don't worry, guys! Motoko's still available, as is Shinobu!)

~*~

"_Dear Everyone,_

Haitani and I won a Free Vacation to the Bahamas! Sweet, huh? Plus, spending money, rooms on a cruise ship, and other things like that. We should be there (thanks to Suu's rocket Tama - Tell her we'll bring it back) by the time you get this letter. So, we just wanted to tell you so you didn't worry."

"As if we would," scowled Motoko.

__

"There are a load of hot women here! None equal to your harem, Kei old buddy, of course, but close enough! Also, congratulations on your marriage! Treat Mutsumi nice, or we'll come back and kick your ass!"

"My, how nice of them!" Mutsumi noted with a smile, as Keitaro sweat dropped before continuing.

"Oh, and ask Tsuruko what in hell possessed her to marry the furball."

Talon growled a bit at this part.

__

"Anyway, we hope to see you all in a week or so. Don't get married/divorced again! We've tried looking for a Hallmark card that says that, but no such luck.

Take care,

Shiraiand Haitani

PS: Motoko is HOT!

"Well, more or less what I expected, from _those_ idiots," snorted Motoko, while Tsuruko and Talon resumed looking dreamily at each other. Keitaro tucked that letter away, before he opened the letter Naru and Kanako had left.

__

"Dear Keitaro,

"I have to say I'm sorry about hurting you like this… But I think we both know why it happened. Before the demon revealed herself, even…

"Well, I love your sister, and she loves me, and I think that's enough for us. I was a bit surprised this morning before I remembered what had happened, and a bit guilty, too. We should have told you sooner, really. I'm sorry it had to happen this way.

"Anyway, Kanako and I have gone on our honeymoon to New York City. We'll come back to Hinata Springs in a week… If that's okay with you?

"We are, both, sorry for hurting you. But, no one can fight their feelings forever… Not without sinking into utter misery, anyway.

"If you'll let us back into the Hinata, don't send a return letter. We can't handle something like this over paper, we need to do it face-to-face. And I hope that you can find a better wife in Mutsumi than in me.

"Sincerely,

Naru."

And at that moment, in a private aircraft some distance away…

"MMPH! MM! PHMM! MMPH!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, my dear," purred Kanako Urashima, smirking at her furiously struggling captive. "Mutsumi will take care of Onii-chan, and I'll have you all to myself.

Naru Narusegawa stared in disbelief, before screaming through her gag all the more.

"Now now, you know it's for your own good. If you and Onii-chan have children, the world will end," admonished Kanako, who then ran her fingers lightly up Naru's leg.

"And besides… You'll find that I'm more… 'independent', when it comes to the bedroom."

"MMPH?!"

"How can I understand you? Oh, I've had a fair amount of practice," replied Kanako, smiling devilishly, as Naru's eyes bulged.

"MMMMMMPHHHHH!!!"

__

THE END…

__

Or is it?

.

.

.

.

.

Meh… It can be the end if you want it to be… But now you know WHY Naru screamed at the beginning! I'm _so_ evil! **_Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!_**


End file.
